


Backstage

by sinfulsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Humor, M/M, Stimulants, The Flesh Curtains, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: While out with his Rick in another universe, Morty encounters another Rick unlike any he's met before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brb_sinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/gifts).



> Birthday gift for [brb_sinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/profile) ♡
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The Rick and Morty in this fic don't have to necessarily be from dimension c137.

Morty's gaze roamed over the many products on the shelves as he wandered through the store. He was familiar with some of them, others simply didn't exist anymore in his home dimension.  
  
"Come on, Mo-urgh-orty, I got all of them." Rick said and pushed past him, both arms full with snacks.  
"J-just a minute, Rick." His grandson answered and wandered down the aisle towards the coolers, eyes ghosting over cans, bottles, magazines.  
  
Morty stopped short when he spotted someone in front of the glass doors. The young man stood tall in heavy boots, which reached almost up to his knees where they tightly hugged the black, ripped pants. These were skinny and hung low on his bony hips, held up securely by a studded belt. The black vest rid up and exposed pale skin as the guy opened the door and reached for a can of beer with his hand covered in a black cut-off glove.  
Morty slowly closed his gaping mouth and gulped as his gaze trailed over the man's body. The guy lifted his other hand and lean fingers with nails coated in chipped black polish opened up the beer. He raised it high, throwing his head back to take several sips, turning around while doing so and closing the glass door with a quick push from his foot. The man lowered the can, ran his other hand through his light blue, chin-length hair and released a loud belch. Then his eyes, framed by smudged, black eyeliner, fell on the kid a few feet across from him and he walked past, shooting Morty a self-confident grin in the process.  
The boy turned around, his eyes still glued to the other. The hair color, the unibrow, the attitude... This had to be another Rick, he realized. But... He stared at the tightly clad ass which this Rick was obviously showing off as he strutted down the aisle. He'd never seen a Rick this... Hot?

"Mo-urgh-orty, god dammit!" He heard his Rick yell and he hurried back to the register. Just in time he walked around the corner to see the younger Rick throw the clerk a few coins, then stride out the door.  
"Come on, Morty, it's about time we head home."  
Morty blinked a few times, nodded, then headed towards Rick. "I think I just-" He stopped again as he noticed a big poster on the wall behind Rick. 

**THE FLESH CURTAINS  
LIVE **

**RICK SANCHEZ  
** **BIRDPERSON**  
**SQUANCHY**

 **HOLSTON ROCK CLUB  
** **9:30 PM**  
**06/06/1976**  
**Entry $10 - Tickets sold at venue**

"Yo-urgh-u just what, Morty?" Rick asked, visibly annoyed, pulling out his portal gun from his pocket.  
"Oh, uh, nothing. I... Say, Rick, how is this dimension different from ours?"  
"It's pretty much the same, Morty, except this one is about 40 years behind in time. Which is..." He held up the three full bags in his left hand. "Why I go-urgh-tta come here to get these snacks, but I already told you that, Morty, maybe listen to me next time, you little shit." He grumbled and pushed a button on the portal gun and a light green swirl opened up in the middle of the store. "Come on, Morty."  
"I- I'll be right with you."  
Morty dashed to the register. "Uh, ex-excuse me. What's today's date?"  
"June 6th." The clerk muttered without looking up from his magazine.  
"Oh, uh, what year?"  
This time he looked up and squinted. "Uh... It's1976. Buddy, are you feeling okay?"  
Morty's face lit up. "Yes, yes, thank you!" He hurried to where Rick had been standing and hopped through the portal.

A long TV marathon and a ton of technically 40 year old snacks later, Morty announced with a convincing fake yawn that it was time for him to go to bed.  
What he actually did was going upstairs to change. His heart was pounding as he chose his clothes for the evening, while still not being quite sure how to get back to that dimension...  
  
Eventually, Morty had picked a red shirt, a black jacket and black pants. For a minute he considered cutting some holes into the latter, but decided against it. He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. It was different, but he felt comfortable enough like this.  
He heard the familiar sound of his grandfather's spaceship starting to take off and knew that it was now or never. He slightly disheveled his hair with his hands, then made his way downstairs.  
  
Carefully, Morty entered Rick's room. But, he couldn't see the portal gun anywhere and headed to the garage instead. Before he'd even turned on the light, he saw a faint green glow on the table. It was rare, but sometimes his grandfather left his portal gun at home when just flying off with his spaceship instead. This must be Morty's lucky day!  
He walked over and grabbed it, then pushed the small button on the side which automatically chose the last location in the portal gun's history as the new destination.  
Morty hesitated for a second, but eventually pushed the big button. Sure enough, a familiar, swirling circle opened up in front of him and he took a deep breath and stepped through.

 

The portal closed quietly behind him as Morty took in his new surroundings. It was dark now, but he distinctly recognized the grocery store from the afternoon to his left. He knew the general direction of the concert's venue, though in his dimension it now stood empty. Morty put the portal gun into his jacket's pocket, then fell into a slight jog as he made his way to the club.

A few blocks later, he saw a fairly small building with lots of people standing in front of it, colored light fell through the windows and caused the crowd's faces to glow up green and red. Morty hid behind a tree to the left as he contemplated how he could get into the club. He didn't know whether he was too young to enter and even if he wasn't, he did not have any money from 1976 or earlier to buy a ticket with.  
  
For a minute he thought about just giving it a shot, weighing the chances of the guy selling the tickets being too careless or too intoxicated to notice. That was until he saw a van arrive and several men jumped out and vanish behind the club. Of course! There must be a back door!  
  
Morty sneaked around the club, cloaked in darkness he was able to get as close as hiding behind the dumpsters without being noticed. The last of the guys from the van entered and Morty dashed forward and managed to grip the door an inch from falling shut. He looked around and when he couldn't see anyone, sneaked inside.  
  
He flinched as the door closed behind him and the bolt fell in place with a loud "click". Morty was now standing in a gloomy hallway. To his right, he could hear music playing and a purple light was shining weakly through the cracks of a heavy double door. To his left, the faint lighting faded into abysmal darkness. He headed for the door to the club and peeked inside. He saw a big crowd of people that all had gathered around a wide stage to his left which was illuminated by bright lights and decorated with heavy, red curtains in the back. "The Flesh Curtains" was printed on them in a black, jittery font. The concert hadn't started then, he noted in relief.  
  
To his right he saw a large bar and the entrance through which more people were still pouring in. As far as he could see, no one had noticed him slip inside and dive into the crowd. He muttered a few "excuse me"s here and there and soon stood right in front of the stage.  
  
Suddenly, the lights over his head were turned off and the crowd erupted in loud screaming. A single red beam of light darted across the set-up and finally focused on the three band members walking in. The loud screaming around Morty doubled in volume. Rick Sanchez was leading Birdperson and Squanchy, then headed right for the microphone Morty was standing closest to.  
  
"Holston, are you ready to roooock?!" Rick yelled and pulled the strap of his guitar over his head. After the affirmative screaming of their fans, he played a quick riff to get them hyped even more.  
In the meantime, Squanchy had positioned himself behind the drums and was excitedly swirling the sticks in his paws. Birdperson adjusted his microphone and took in the people looking up at them expectantly.  
Rick's little solo morphed seamlessly into the riff of their first song and Squanchy joined in.  
  
A warm feeling overcame Morty and he couldn't help but express his feelings by smiling broadly. The rhythm coursed through his body and the drums reverberated deep within his chest. He felt indescribably phenomenal and even better when Birdperson started to sing.  
Rick walked to the other end of the stage and leaned towards the audience. His face was contorted in concentration, but he forced himself to smile. Morty's eyes never left his movements.  
When Rick headed back to his original place, he let his gaze wander over the faces below him and suddenly, it landed on Morty's and stopped there. He grinned at him. The same grin from the grocery store, Morty noted and felt his face heat up. Eventually, Rick tore his gaze away to concentrate fully on his solo.  
  
The next song was faster, and when the crowd around him started jumping up and down, Morty decided to just join them. He threw his fist up in the air and let his body move to the music. He didn't know any of the lyrics, but he couldn't have cared less.  
In his opinion, every song went over way too soon, no matter how much time of them Rick spent looking down at him.  
  
"Our final song." Birdperson announced. "Undoubtedly one of vast popularity and one of our favorites to perform as well."  
He started to sing in his low, heavy voice. Rick accompanied him with a simple, low bass line on his guitar. After a few lines, the band and the fans fell into a fast rhythm and let out all the energy they had left.  
  
When the last distorted note of the guitar faded from the amplifier, the crowd erupted in loud cheering and Morty had to admit that even though he was sad the concert was over, he'd never felt as happy as he did then.  
While Birdperson thanked for the enthusiasm of the Holston audience, Rick grinned at Morty again and then even winked at him, followed by a quick nod towards the back of the stage.  
Morty hadn't thought his face could turn any redder, but the increasing heat on his cheeks had him fear otherwise.  
  
Slowly, the audience started dissolving after the band had left and soon, Morty stood there all by his own.  
He tried to calm his breath, then threw another look around and slipped back out where he had entered the club.  
This time, he followed the hallway in the other direction. Try as he might, he did not find a light switch. His hands trailed along the wall while his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he turned right when he'd found a corner. There, just about six feet in front of him, Rick was leaning against the wall, steadying himself with one foot up against it and lighting a cigarette. At the movement in the corner of his eye, he turned his head towards the boy, taking a deep drag, then blowing the smoke into the air.  
  
"Oh", he grinned, "it's the grocery store boy."  
Morty blushed again, but it wasn't visible in the purple gloominess. "Hi."  
"You're Morty, aren't you?"  
The boy frowned slightly. "Uh, yeah. How do you-..."  
Rick grinned. "I've had some Ricks travel through here. Some also had their Mortys with them... None of those ever attended one of our concerts by themselves, though." He pushed himself from the wall and stood opposite Morty.  
"Well, my Rick, he doesn't... I mean-"  
"RIIIIIICK!" Suddenly, two girls stormed around the corner and begged Rick for an autograph. The first had a photo of the band, but the second opened her shirt for Rick to sign her chest. After he was done, he gripped the second girl's face and kissed her passionately while her friend screamed in a high pitch. When he let go of her, his eyes quickly darted to Morty and he presented him with another one of his trademark smirks.  
The girls walked off giggling to each other.  
"Let's go to the back room", Rick invited the boy. "It's a bit more private there."  
Morty followed him without hesitation. 

They walked through a door, another hallway and then through a heavy curtain. Behind it was a room just as gloomy with the only light coming from a red lava lamp on a low table that stood in the middle. Several sofas and chairs were placed around it. A mini fridge and two cupboards framed one of the couches. Instrument holders were attached to the wall in the back and a few guitar cases stood in the corner. The music from the club could be heard just faintly enough to make out the songs.  
Birdperson was nowhere to be seen, but Squanchy was lying on one of the sofas, eyes closed. Rick walked past and nudged him with his foot, ensuring that his bandmate was indeed out cold so shortly after their gig. He sat on the couch the farthest back and got out two beers from the small fridge.  
  
"Sit." He ordered Morty, the cigarette dangling between his lips.  
The teen sat down and hesitatingly took the beer offered to him.  
They opened them and clinked bottles, Rick almost emptying his with his first sip. Morty contorted his face at the taste. It wasn't his first time drinking beer so it wasn't surprising, but he really disliked the bitterness. However, he didn't want to appear weak in front of Rick, so he quickly took a decond sip.  
  
After extinguishing the cigarette, Rick finished his bottle and opened up another one. He leaned down on the couch with his back against the high armrest and his left foot hanging off the cushions while the other rested behind Morty's back, who sat on the other end.  
"How old are you?" He said while his eyes roamed over the boy's body.  
"Uh, sixteen." Morty lied.  
  
When the boy took another sip, Rick dropped his right hand to his crotch, where he started to slowly massage himself.  
"Tell me, kid. You ever sucked dick?"  
Morty almost choked on the liquid in his throat. He tightly gripped the bottle when lowering it and turned to face the other. His eyes dropped to Rick's middle and his face flushed red.  
"Uh, ah, n-no."  
Rick grinned, taking another sip from his bottle. He closely observed Morty's face as he continued rubbing over his growing bulge.  
Morty was starting to feel uncomfortably hot, but blamed it on the alcohol. He bit his lip as he watched the movements of Ricks hand. He was unsure what he'd gotten himself into, but what else should he have expected?  
  
He took another sip of the bitter liquid, mainly because he didn't know what else to do. He had to refrain from pulling a face. How could Rick honestly be enjoying this?  
Morty began to feel a bit light-headed and the heat in him started to grow to an unbearable extent. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the adjoining couch.  
Rick straightened up and placed the half-empty bottle on the table. Then he opened something that resembled an envelope, just much smaller. He dipped his little finger into the opening and stuck it into his mouth, then drew it out again slowly. Looking up at the boy, he asked: "Want some?"  
"W-what is it?" Morty tried peeking inside the little packet.  
"Humans can't pronounce the name." Rick muttered. "It's a stimulant." He dipped his finger again and licked the powder off it. "It tastes really sweet."  
  
Then, he held the packet towards Morty and looked at him in a questioning manner. "I- I guess." Morty said. He did feel more adventurous than usual (was it because of the alcohol or the unique opportunity?), so agreed to trying it.  
Rick smirked and dipped his finger again, sticking it into his mouth quickly. He scooted closer to Morty and grabbed his face, drawing his head closer to him. He pressed his lips against the boy's and quickly wiggled his tongue inside, then rubbed it against Morty's to slowly spread the stimulant all over it.  
  
Even after the powder had long dissolved, their kiss continued. Morty moaned softly as his hands grabbed for Rick's sides. He felt the other grin into the kiss and guide the boy's body so he was soon lying on his back on the couch. Morty opened his eyes and looked curiously at the man hovering over him.  
"It'll take a few minutes to kick in."  
Rick whispered and leaned in for another kiss which Morty gladly returned.  
They continued making out until Rick sat up to straddle Morty and started tugging on the boy's shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head, then ran his fingertips over the soft skin, stopping at the nipples to softly pinch the hardening nubs. He lowered his head to lick over the left first, then the right, sucking the tip between his teeth carefully, then releasing it.  
Rick leaned back to take off his vest and shirt, discarding them onto the floor.  
  
"I-I think it's kicked in." Morty said when next to arousal another, unfamiliar feeling spread through his body. For a moment, he thought his heart was going to jump out his chest, his arms and legs started to feel heavy, then light in the following moment.  
"Feels great, doesn't it?" Rick said and scooted back to unzip Morty's pants. The boy only nodded as he watched. He felt vulnerable as Rick stripped him off his shoes, pants and eventually, socks.  
Even though he was now only wearing his briefs, his body was still on fire. And Rick's hands on his legs which crept higher and higher made him feel even hotter. Morty was convinced the heat could not increase any more until Rick ran his tongue along his inner thigh. A small whine escaped his mouth and he quickly bit his lip.  
  
Rick placed a few kisses just above the waistband, then hooked his fingers into it and pulled the briefs down, eliciting a gasp from the boy as he exposed his erection.  
  
Rick quickly looked at Morty's crotch, then faced him with a smug grin. "You're no sixteen, are you."  
It wasn't a question, but Morty shook his head. "Fourteen." He whispered, directing his gaze across the room in embarrassment.  
  
Rick hadn't waited for an answer and had already dipped his head low to run his tongue along the shaft.  
"Ahh, Rick!" Morty whimpered and quickly raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes quickly flying to the man hovering between his legs.  
Skillfully, Rick engulfed the entirety of Morty's length in one swift motion. Frankly, he _was_ used to bigger dicks.  
Morty, however, had never before experienced a feeling even close to this. The stimulant, the blowjob...  
He felt as if he was floating in the room, in this really hot room, and Rick's mouth - _oh god Rick's mouth_ \- felt so much hotter even.  
It took his clouded mind several seconds for him to realize that he was the one making those loud moans that filled the room.  
  
Rick stroked him as he was licking and sucking the tip, closely eyeing the boy's reactions.  
Morty shut his eyes at the intense stimulation, but his head did not cease to spin. He felt dizzy, but not in a way that would make him sick. His mind was filled with "ah!"s and "more!"s, which all stumbled through his brain, got tangled up in each other, but somehow always found their way to his mouth.  
  
Before he quite realized, he was already shaking, with his legs twitching and back arching he came in Rick's mouth. He raised his head slightly to look at him, panting from the climax and the heat.  
Rick sat up, wiping his mouth, then combing through his hair with his fingers.  
He sat back amd took another sip from his beer as Morty slowly regained his breath.  
  
"You wanna try this, too?" He asked.  
Morty needed a moment to process the message, waiting till Rick's words had wormed their way through the fog to his brain. Eventually, he nodded. "Okay."  
Rick grinned and got up from the couch. He started unbuttoning his pants, while Morty started to slowly sit up, the room still spinning. He had a slightly dazed look on his face as he bit his lower lip, watching Rick undressing right in front of his face.  
  
Rick gripped Morty's chin and lifted it, forcing Morty to look at him. "Just watch your teeth, okay, boy?" When the other nodded, he redrew his hand and shoved down his pants and underwear to his thighs.  
Morty felt like his body was moving by its own accord when he lifted his right hand to wrap it around Rick's cock. His body and mind felt disconnected and he registered all his actions with delay.  
He straightened up and leaned forward to lick along it, imitating what Rick had done on him. It tasted musky, and when he'd reached the head, the pre-cum he licked off it was strange, but he didn't dislike it. Morty closed his lips around the tip and slowly pushed down, trying his best to keep his teeth off the sensitive flesh.  
  
"Just go slow." Rick directed him and gripped the boy's curls with his hand. His other reached for the abandoned beer bottle and he took a large swig, emptying it at once.  
Morty seized that moment to dare to take in more of Rick, but soon gagged and drew back his head.  
"It's okay, only go as far as you can."  
  
Morty carried the underside with his tongue, stroking what didn't fit in his mouth with his fist. He relaxed his jaw some more, then began to move his head slowly up and down.  
He gazed up at Rick and blushed when he saw the other looking down at him.  
"You're doing great, Morty, keep it up."  
  
Rick shut his eyes and threw back his head in pleasure as he let out a low groan.  
"Oh, gooood." He was already close from blowing him, but for his first time, the boy wasn't half bad at it.  
He opened his eyes just enough to see Morty clearly.  
"J-just like that, baby, I'm, ah, I'm gonna-"  
He moaned loudly and tightened the grip on Morty's hair as he climaxed in the boy's mouth. Morty drew back his head after the first few spurts and the last ones landed all over his face.  
Rick grinned as he put his pants back on. With his thumb he removed some of the cum on Morty's cheek.  
"Not a bad look on you, y'know."  
  
He sat back down on the couch and pulled a towel from the back rest.  
"Here." He handed it to Morty who quickly cleaned his face.  
"T-thanks."  
  
He lit up another cigarette and watched as Morty put his briefs and pants back on.  
"Come here." He simply ordered and blew out a mouthful of smoke.  
Morty smiled and laid down onto Rick's chest, then kissed him again.  
  
"You alright?" Rick asked, taking another drag and petting Morty's hair with his other hand.  
The boy nodded wearily. Finally his head had stopped spinning as he was coming off his high - landing in reality again, in the here and now.  
"I'm just... Tired." He lowered his head and allowed his eyes to close.  
  
Rick smiled as he looked down at him. The stimulant was wearing off and combined with his orgasm, Morty had to be tired indeed.  
He extinguished the cigarette and before he knew, he was asleep as well.

~~~~~

Morty woke up alone on the couch. He sat up, still feeling extremely groggy. He looked around. The room looked very different in daylight. Last night he hadn't even noticed that there was a small window in the back. A quick check around the room had him assured that he was alone, not even Squanchy was lying on the other couch anymore. Did Rick just leave him here as the band had to go?  
A slightly bitter feeling spread out pin his stomach. He took a deep breath and gathered his socks from the floor. He put them and his shoes back on, then searched for his shirt. It wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
He was sure he remembered Rick to just have dropped it, so where was it? He knelt down and threw a look underneath the couch. Lots of dust, some bottle caps, a guitar pick, some undefinable substance,... Morty shivered in disgust and stood back up.  
"I see you're finally awake."  
Morty flinched and turned on the spot. Rick approached him with a smirk.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that?"  
"I- uh", he stuttered. "I can't find my shirt."  
Rick shrugged and walked over to the couch, swiftly searching it with his eyes. He walked over to a box next to the mini fridge and retrieved a black piece of clothing.  
"Why don't you take this instead." He threw it towards Morty who caught it, then held it out in front of him.  
"Oh!" He was holding a Flesh Curtains shirt in his hands!  
  
He quickly put it on - it fit perfectly. He turned and picked up his jacket.  
"I guess, I-I mean I should probably go." He quickly looked at Rick, then headed for the exit.  
"Wait!" Rick pushed back his hair as he was obviously searching for words.  
"Yeah, we gotta continue our tour, but uh, y'know, you could come with us if you wanted." He crossed his arms.  
  
"He's not going anywhere."  
Rick approached the two. He eyed his younger self, then angrily stared at Morty.  
"What the fu-uurgh-ck were you thinking, stealing my portal gun for a booty call, Morty?!"  
Morty shook his head. "R-rick, tha-that's not how it was, I-"  
"Oh, please." Rick grumbled. "It fucking reeks in here." He drew out a gadget similar to his portal gun from his lab coat's pocket (an earlier prototype?) and opened up a portal. He quickly ushered, no, _shoved_ Morty through it and closed it again.  
He glared at the other Rick, looking him up and down, then took a step forward, squinting angrily.  
  
"You keep your dirty fucking hands off him. I swear if I find out he caught something from you, I'll make sure you won't ever forget about it."  
The younger Rick crossed his arms over his vest. "What a shame, he would have made a great groupie, y'know." He shrugged. "Some more practice and he would also be really decent at sucking cock."  
Rick winked at the other and turned to leave. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen the last of that Morty...

**Author's Note:**

> (I left the ending as it is on purpose, I'm currently not planning on writing a sequel.)
> 
> [Commissions](http://sinfulsanchez.tumblr.com/post/146106275020/commission-info) are open btw! :)


End file.
